lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Price of Silence (Legacy)
"Silence is no longer just bringing peace." - Angela The Price of Silence (O-05-65-H) is an Abnormality similar to a black lamppost, but with a green clock attached to the middle of the post. The clock possess 5 clock hands of different sizes and forms, rotating in the center at different speeds. A ticking sound of a clock can be heard in its containment room. Ability Its ability is "'The Thirteenth Bell'", which triggers while in a bad mood. When the Price of Silence enters a bad mood, it will show a visual effect in its room as a warning, with a white circle in the middle, showing inside a roman numeral, starting from the 1 (I) and ending in the 13 (XIII). When the player pauses the game while the Price of Silence is in bad mood with its visual effect, when unpausing the game, a random employee in the facility will get killed, with the clock sounding afterwards, increasing its mood for a bit and increasing the number displayed in the visual effect by one. This ability triggering for the first time might not kill an employee when pausing at the start of the day while Price of Silence is in a bad mood. It will remember the amount of times it activated the ability in the same run, but not if the player loads a previous checkpoint. When the ability was triggered 12 times, the next time it will show the same visual effect with different colors, and if is triggered again, instead of just one random agent dying, 13 random agents will die in different intervals, increasing its mood as well with each agent's death, and can also reach its max mood when doing this. Afterwards, it will reset the counter back to 1. Origin It is known that Price of Silence was some sort of 'gift' given to certain people to get a chance to recover their lost time, and giving even more time. The phrase in the back of the Abnormality changes when the last ring is in action, stating that the author of the phrase isn't the owner of the Abnormality, and that they are going to pay the price of the gift when the owner comes back. The rest of its origins are still unknown. Caretaking Price of Silence likes amusement and violence, dislikes cleanliness, hates consensus and doesn't care for nutrition. Price of Silence drains a moderate amount of energy when it's at its happiest. It produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces a large amount when in distress. * "When Price of Silence was in a bad state, you had to pay for using pause." * "After Price of Silence has been ringing 12 times, once again the special ability of Price of Silence was triggered, and as many employees as the bell died." Strategy Price of Silence is an Abnormality of average difficulty, since thanks to its ability, it has the chance of killing one of the more important or higher level agents in any part of the facility. This abnormality should be prioritized a decent amount, due to how it can easily restrict one of the most vital tools in any manager's disposal: the pausing tool. The Price of Silence can only increase its mood by having Amusement and Violence works completed with it. Due to its ability being triggered while in a bad mood, the player should keep it in a good or neutral mood, though neutral is preferable because of the energy produced in that mood. If you want to keep it in the neutral mood for longer, use Nutrition work to stop the fluctuation and also prevent its mood from decreasing. The Price of Silence deals an average amount of Psychological Damage when works fails, so its recommended to use middle to high level agents, have Mental Training researched or get more Observation Levels. If Price of Silence's counter starts getting into the higher numbers, it may be wise to restart the game (as in close out of the game completely) and reload from the most recent checkpoint, thus resetting the counter and bringing back agents. Is totally safe to change time speed while Price of Silence is in bad mood, and if the player doesn't have problems with managing without stopping, leaving the Price of Silence in a bad mood could be an option because of the high energy production. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "An old watch. Clicking of gears can be heard in close range. A phrase saying "Time flows like life. Life flows like time." is written on the back. It is unclear what is the meaning this phrase is trying to convey." * " There are rare moments when it feels like the time just stopped. A brief instant of total silence. Every time this moment came, an employee died. Rick was a bit of coward, but it barely had anything to do with his hear attack. Justing was above average in his physical test. They had no exterior damage. Their heart just stopped beating. They did not overwork, and had no chronic disease. They just ceased, like a machine ran out of its battery. We couldn't even guess the cause of this. After 10 deaths, we were sure that it was not just some unfortunate coincidence. We thought an abnormality must have something to do with this. When a bell rang all across the facility, and when a scream followed, I thought that the nightmare made out of those terrible coincidences, has finally come. That abnormality which looks like a watch when it's goal is not telling us what time it is, was like a streetlamp standing amidst hell. I remembered about the phrase written on the abnormality's back, even though I couldn't remember what it was saying. I could still hear that hellish ring. I just ran to the watch's containment chamber. When the thirteenth ring, which I thought I would never hear, was head. I frantically gropped the watch to flip it. And I realized that the phrase was gone. Instead, something new was written, as if the ring was a cause of some change. "I am aware of complete solitude. I take the price of my gifting of silence. When the original owner comes. I shall take the price. -P"" Flavour Text * "It seems light, But it won't budge even if you try to move it with all your might." * "No one knows who -P, who is mentioned in the phrase, is." * "Rumor says that the curse will fall upon you if you hear the thirteenth ring." * "Price of Silence can hear the time flowing." * "Price of Silence is the only being that knows a complete solitude." * "Employee 's tomorrow might come, or not." * "You will need to pay a price, if you want to stop the time." * "Price of Silence is bright green. Sometimes it looks like eyes gazing a person." Trivia * Price of Silence is one of the first Abnormalities that can trigger its ability by a mechanic of the game, which is pausing the game, instead of limiting its use like other Abnormalities (WhiteNight, The Silent Orchestra). Gallery Price of Silence Effect.png|First time of the visual effect. The number 1 in roman is barely visible. Price of Silence Ultimate Effect.png|Last visual effect before the mass killing ability. Price of Silence Close-Up NEW.PNG|Imagery of Price of Silence has been changed as of the most recent update (0.0.2.2), it could be intended or just a visual bug. Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Machine/Artifact Category:Original Category:Legacy